Calebeth
Calebeth Elenloth, daughter of Arandur and Nesswen of the clan of the Shattered Shard, mountain elves from the Wyrmsmoke Mountains. As history tells it, her people did not originate in the deep holds of these mountains. It is said they were a branch of the Storm Clan, those battle-hardened elves of the Wyrmshadow Plains. After the defeat of The Wyrm, they lived in relative peace on the plains, but the Dwarves, still holding a grudge for the slight they felt after they had helped the elves to defeat The Wyrm during the Great War, saught to teach the elves a lesson. Coming to the elves in the guise of offering renewed friendship and aid, they lured the clan into their mountain domain with the promise of truce. The elves went happily, but peace was not to be found. As the clan's leaders were enscounced with the Dwarven King to draw up a charter, the clan's warriors were slain as they moved down the hall toward the meeting. The artisans, as they sat to dine at the dwarven table, were poisoned, until all that remained were the clan's children. The children were thus carried off and thrown into the dark recesses of the mountains. Raised now by the dwarves, the children came to accept their lot as servants, and the Dwarves, greedy creatures that they were, assumed they had broken and enslaved their age-old enemies. They did not however, count on the long memory of the elven folk. For many years the elves suffered in silence, carving out wonderous towns and cities beneath the Wyrmsmoke Mountains, toiling in the relative darkness, the elve's eyes had become accustomed to low light, turning from the bright blue of the sky in summer or the lush green of newly formed leaves to the milky gray or lavender. Raised in darkness, toiling year after year, the children grew to despise their captors, and one in particular, Moraiah, silently bided her time and plotted the downfall of the Dwarves as she grew into her beauty and personal power while the Dwarves grew sloven and complacent. One day, two hundred years after the Great Betrayal, Moraiah began to do her own slow poisoning. She would tell stories to all those that would listen of the great tragedies that had befallen her people, she would soon see the spark of anger kindle in the eyes of those that still held those memories. Now was the time for their vengance, they had grown in numbers, once feeble children of less than one hundred in number, they were now young adults of three hundred strong. First Death and Rebirth While participating in the defense of Brindol , Calebeth was crushed beneath a hill giant's rock. Unable to be resurrected, she was instead returned to life in another form by Aolani. Now reincarnated as a halfling , Calebeth suffered through a major identity crisis, losing her ability to change form for nearly a full month. Category:Nuia Category:Halfling Category:Characters Category:Council of Seven